


Unter dem Mistelzweig

by masked_madness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness
Summary: Teil des WeCanBeHeroes-AdventskalendersCastiel überzeugt Dean davon, dass der Weg nach Hause noch zu weit ist und ein Motel die bessere Lösung. Mit den Folgen der dortigen Weihnachtsdekoration hätte keiner von beiden gerechnet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Unter dem Mistelzweig

**Author's Note:**

> Gepostet im Rahmen des WeCanBeHeroes-Adventskalenders zum Thema: Mistelzweig

Deans Hand fuhr energisch über seine Haare, um die bereits schmelzenden, verirrten Schneeflocken daraus zu entfernen, sobald er die Glastüren des Motels durchquert hatte.  
„Gottverdammtes Wetter“, fluchte er und zog energisch an dem Kragen seiner Lederjacke, um auch dort die bereits geschmolzenen Flocken zu entfernen, aber sie hatten ihre molekulare Integrität bereits eingebüßt und flossen als kleine Tropfen über seine Schultern.  
Cas, der hinter ihm das Motel betreten hatte, schien von dem Wetter – oder den Schneeflocken – nicht im mindesten berührt worden zu sein. Nein, Cas war sein ruhiges, leicht absonderlich wirkendes, geordnetes, unangeschneites Selbst.  
Typisch.  
„Ich denke nicht, das Chuck etwas mit dem Wetter zu tun hat, Dean.“

Der Jäger verdrehte mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Augen, presste die Lippen kurz gegeneinander und entschied, dass das kein Kampf für heute Abend war. „Ja, Cas. Was immer du sagst. – Lass uns ein Zimmer organisieren.“  
Er hörte ein zustimmendes Brummen von Cas und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick über die Schulter zu den Cas – was ihn überraschte – tatsächlich verstand: Zumindest hob der Engel ergeben die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er das Thema ruhen lassen würde.

Dean bemerkte das zufriedene Lächeln dennoch, schnaubte ein leises Lachen, das er mit einem Augenrollen kaschierte und wandte sich der Rezeption zu.

Das _nicht von Chuck verdammte_ Wetter hatte sie überrascht. Als sie aus dem Keller der Kirche wieder herausgekommen waren – Ghuls beseitigt, Problem gelöst – hatte es bereits angefangen zu schneien.  
Dean war der Ansicht gewesen, sie könnten zumindest noch die Hälfte der Strecke zurück nach Lebanon schaffen. Cas hatte mehrfach angemerkt, das Dean lieber nicht mehr fahren sollte; Nach der Anstrengung einer Jagd und angesichts der späten Stunde. Aber Dean war stur geblieben, was nicht hieß, das Cas nicht weiter gebohrt hatte, sie sollten Dean lieber ein Motel suchen, damit er sich ausruhen konnte.  
Auf der Höhe von _Garrison, North Dakota_ , war der Schneefall zu dicht und die Straßen zu glatt geworden – und Dean hatte zugeben müssen, dass der Engel Recht hatte. Heute würde sie nicht weiter kommen.  
Also hatte Dean Baby auf den Parkplatz des nächsten Motels gelenkt. (Das selbstgefällige Grinsen dieses geflügelten Arsches war ihm dabei nicht entgangen.)

Die Augen des Jägers glitten einmal routiniert durch die Lobby und die jahrelange Erfahrung im Bereich _Motels der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und was Sie zu erwarten haben_ verriet ihm, dass es sich hierbei zumindest nicht um eine der billigsten Absteigen handelte.  
Die Lobby war warm, freundlich und sauber. In einem Kamin, der von ein paar Sofas und kleinen Tischen eingekreist war, brannte ein Feuer. Alles war weihnachtlich geschmückt und es gab sogar einen kleinen Christbaum mit verpackten Deko-Geschenken in der Ecke. Über Lautsprecher in den Ecken spielten klassische Weihnachtslieder – wenigstens nicht _WHAM!_ oder dieser Mariah Carey-Scheiß.

Dean verzog das Gesicht annähernd beeindruckt.

Wenn schon nicht mit dem Wetter, hatten sie wenigstens hier etwas Glück.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke, bis er für Cas und sich ein Zwei-Bett-Zimmer geordert hatte.  
„Sehr gerne, der Herr. Anlässlich der Feiertage erhalten unsere Gäste eine Kanne Eggnog oder alkoholfreien Weihnachtspunsch für Ihr Zimmer. Was darf…-„  
„Eggnog.“  
Dean erhielt ein wissendes Lächeln von dem Rezeptionisten und er erwiderte es freundlich. Kaum einen Augenblick später hatte er den Schlüssel mit dem großen, goldenen Plastikanhänger und der römischen Zahl _XIII_ darauf entgegen genommen und hob ihn hoch, sodass Cas ihn sehen konnte.  
„Okay, lass uns gehen. Ich brauch noch ein paar Schokoriegel vom Automaten und dann“ – Dean zog mit beiden Händen eine flache Linie – „Feierabend, Cas. Wir trinken Eggnog, essen Schokolade und ziehen uns einen Film rein.“  
Dean wartete einen Moment auf eine Reaktion von dem Engel, aber Cas nickte nur, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und immer noch leicht lächelnd. Offensichtlich hoch zufrieden, dass Dean doch Halt gemacht hatte.  
Weirdo.  
Der Jäger lächelte einen Moment warm bei dem Anblick, verdrehte dann aber schnell die Augen, um sich aus der Situation zu ziehen und schob den Riemen des Seesacks weiter auf die Schulter. Dean nickte dann hinter sich, zum Gang hinter der geöffneten Schiebetür.  
„Komm, lass uns gehen.“

„… Hier!“ Dean nickte zu der Tür, vor der er gerade zum Stehen gekommen war und schob sich den letzten Bissen Schokoladenriegel in den Mund, während er mit der nun freien Hand in der Jackentasche nach dem Zimmerschlüssel wühlte.

Cas folgte ihm, den Blick bedächtig auf einen anderen Schokoriegel gerichtet, den er in der Hand hatte.  
„Dean, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich eine angemessene Mahlzeit ist. Betrachtet man deinen Kalorienbedarf des heutigen Tages, müsstest du mindestens fünf Stück essen, um auf ein ebenes Level zu kommen. Bei der Menge an Zucker, Geschmacksverstärkern und genveränderten Aromastoffen, denke ich aber nicht…“ Cas sah gerade auf, als Dean den Schlüssel aus der Tasche zog, und im Begriff war, einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen, um die Tür aufzusperren.  
Dazu kam er allerdings nicht mehr. „Dean! Pass auf!“, kam es energisch von Castiel, als er auch schon Dean am Kragen der Lederjacke packte und ihn energisch nach hinten zog.

Dean fiel durch den Ruck mit einem strangulierten Laut nach hinten. Der Seesack fiel von seiner Schulter und landete mit einem dumpfen _whumps_ auf dem Boden, während er selbst von Castiel’s Schulter gestützt zum Stehen kam.  
In einer schnellen, routinierten Bewegung griff Dean nach seiner Pistole.  
Seine Augen checkten routiniert die Umgebung, zumindest die, die er – immer noch an Cas‘ Schulter gelehnt – einsehen konnte. Aber er fand keine Gefahrenquelle.  
Dean sah mit angespannt gerunzelter Stirn zu dem Engel, um einen Hinweis auf das Problem zu erhalten, und folgte letztendlich seinem Blick.  
Der eisern auf den Türrahmen des Hotelzimmers gerichtet war.  
War an der Weihnachtsdekoration – eine grüne Girlande mit ein paar rot glänzenden Kugeln und zentriert ein Mistelzweig mit roter Schleife – irgendwas gefährliches, das ihm entgangen war?  
Seine Augenbraue zog sich nach oben, er blickte wieder zu Cas. Zurück zur Dekoration. Zu Cas. Zur Dekoration?!

Gerade, als er den Engel darauf ansprechen wollte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Cas den Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte, und ihn festhielt, wohl in dem Impuls, um ihn zu stützen.

Sobald sich Dean dieser Nähe bewusst wurde, fiel es ihm schwer, an etwas anderes zu denken; Und sei es eine unmittelbare Gefahr in Form von übernatürlicher Weihnachtsdekoration.  
Diesen einen Moment konnte er nur daran denken, wie Cas‘ Hand genau in der kleinen Kurve seiner Taille lag und wie gut sie dorthin passte, wie sein Gesicht so nah an seinem war, dass er seinen Atem beinah an seinem Kinn spüren könnte. Er könnte die Bartstoppeln zählen, wenn er wöllte. Er sah den feinen Schatten des angespannten Wangenmuskels und die dünnen Fältchen um Castiel’s nachdenklich zusammengekniffene Augen und die zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepressten Lippen.

Dean brauchte ein paar Herzschläge, bis er bemerkte, wo seine Augen hängen geblieben waren und er zog sich fast ruckartig aus der halbseitigen Umarmung.  
„Was zur Hölle, Cas?!“, zischte er und ordnete seine Jacke, primär um etwas anderes zu tun zu haben, etwas anderes, auf das er seine Augen legen konnte.  
Er räusperte sich streng, sortiere sich und blickte den Engel dann forschend an. Immerhin hatte er noch keine Antwort bekommen.  
Nach wie vor nicht.  
Der Jäger zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und machte eine ausladende Geste.  
„Cas?! Möchtest du mich teilhaben lassen?“

Castiel’s Augen lagen nach wie vor auf der Türdekoration und nur langsam drehte er sein Gesicht zu Dean, sein Blick folgte einen Moment später.  
„Es hängt ein Mistelzweig über der Tür.“

Die Selbstverständlichkeit dieser Aussage half nicht wirklich, um Deans leicht peinlich berührte Verwirrung zu schlichten.  
„…Ja?“, hakte er nach, nachdem ihm klar war, das die Erklärung für Cas aussagekräftig genug gewesen war.  
„Sam hat mich davor gewarnt.“  
Dean zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, während er einen Moment die Antwort verarbeitete: „Sam hat dich –? Was?“

Cas legte den Kopf leicht schief, während er Dean anblickte.  
„Sam sagte, bevor wir losgefahren sind, ich solle aufpassen, dass wir nicht unter einen Mistelzweig geraten.“

Dean konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Sobald er wieder im Bunker war, würde er Sam eine rein hauen.  
Er knetete die Lippen einmal gegeneinander, ehe er sich mit der Hand fest über das Gesicht fuhr.

Cas Kopf kippte noch etwas weiter zur Seite. „Ich wollte dich beschützen“, setzte er hinterher und kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen, wie so oft, wenn er Deans Reaktionen nicht ganz verstand.

„Cas“, Dean begann mit mühsamer Ruhe. Sam, dieser Arsch. Er würde ihn umbringen. „Mistelzweige sind nicht gefährlich.“  
Er rieb sich leicht die Augen und wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass Cas für einen Widerspruch den Mund öffnete.  
„Aber Sam sagte...“  
„Das war ein Witz, okay?“  
Cas runzelte die Stirn: „Was ist an gefährlichen Mistelzweigen lustig?“  
Er würde Sam häuten.  
Dean schnaubte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. In seinen Wangen brannte immer noch eine peinliche Hitze. Er wollte diese Diskussion wirklich nicht ausgerechnet mit Cas führen (und verflucht nochmal; Sam wusste das!).  
„Sie sind nicht gefährlich und das war ein Witz, weil–“, Dean brach ab, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und blickte lieber zu dem Mistelzweig, als zu Cas. „Das ist ein Brauch, eine Tradition, okay? Wenn man sich unter einem Mistelzweig trifft – na ja – dann küsst man sich. Er hat einen Witz gemacht. Vergiss es.“  
Dean versuchte die Situation mit der Hand wegzuwischen, aber er sah bereits an Cas‘ Gesichtsausdruck, dass das nicht funktionieren würde.

„Oh…“ Cas‘ Kopf legte sich auf die andere Seite, während er den Mistelzweig sondierte. „Warum?“  
Deans Lider fielen über seine Augen, um einigermaßen zu verbergen, dass er damit rollte.  
„Keine Ahnung, Mann.“ Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte erneut mit einer ungeduldigen Geste die Situation weg zu wischen, während er sich bückte um den Seesack wieder aufzuheben. „Man macht es einfach. Ich meine, Küsse unter einem Mistelzweig sind Tradition – das ist toll.“ Wieso redete er eigentlich weiter?! „Aber!“, er hob fast warnend den Finger, während er sich wieder fragte, wieso er eigentlich _immer noch redete_?!, „natürlich nur mit Einverständnis. Mistelzweige sind keine Entschuldigung für Belästigungen, Cas, nicht vergessen.“  
Ja, das hatte er gut gerettet. Die Spielregeln hatte er gut erklärt.  
Dean nickte, grinste möglichst breit aber etwas gestellt, um der Absurdität wenigstens oberflächlich etwas Humor abzugewinnen, und schlug Cas dann kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

Dean klopfte seine Jacke ab, um den Schlüssel zu finden, bis er bemerkte, dass jener bei Cas‘ abrupter Aktion auch heruntergefallen war, bückte sich und hob ihn auf.  
„Möchtest du unter einem Mistelzweig geküsst werden?“  
Dean hätte den Schlüssel beinah wieder fallen gelassen, konnte ihn aber gerade noch festhalten. Er würde Sam in die Kniescheiben schießen.  
Als sich Dean zu Castiel umwandte, um die Frage zu beantworten, lächelte er bereits sortiert und breit.  
„Klar, Cas. Das ist Tradition. Ich meine, wer will das nicht?“  
Witzig, in dem Licht in Flur wirkten Cas‘ Wangen beinah pink, als er nachdenklich nickte, den meerblauen Blick immer noch auf dem Mistelzweig.

Dean nickte ebenfalls, primär um irgendwie zu reagieren und begann etwas auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen: _Vielen Dank_ für das _angenehme_ Gespräch, Sam!  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während seine Finger den Schlüssel in das Schloss schoben.  
Gerade, als er die Tür aufsperren wollte, lag Castiel’s Hand auf seiner Schulter und er drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

Dean wusste kaum richtig, wie ihm geschah.  
Er spürte die warme Hand an seinem Gesicht, wie Castiel’s angenehm rauer Handballen sanft über seine Wange strich, ehe sich Castiel’s Lippen auf seine legten.  
Sie waren weich und süß und Dean merkte nicht einmal, wie der Seesack erneut von seiner Schulter rutschte, als er mit sanftem Nachdruck gegen die Tür geschoben wurde.  
Stattdessen fühlte er Cas‘ Arm, wie er sich unter seine Lederjacke schob und um seine Taille schlang, den festen Körper nah und unmittelbar an seinem eigenen und die Lippen, so warm und weich und süß, wie sie sich gegen seine bewegten.  
Die erste Millisekunde der Ungläubigkeit wurde überrollt von einem hellen, heißen Glücksgefühl, das aus seiner Brust seinen Hals hinauf stieg, bis in seine Wangen und keinen Platz ließ für Überraschung oder Fragen oder Nervosität.  
Stattdessen erwiderte er den vorsichtigen Kuss mit einem Seufzen, ließ seine Hände einen Platz in Castiel’s dunklen, samtigen Haaren und an seinem Nacken finden.  
Er stieß unbewusst einen schnaubenden Atemzug aus, halb Aufforderung, halb Bitte. Castiel’s Zunge glitt über seine Lippen und Dean öffnete sie bereitwillig um sie willkommen zu heißen.  
Die Hitze in seiner Brust brannte höher, brannte heißer und er zog Castiel soweit möglich noch näher, um den Kuss gierig zu erwidern, zu vertiefen, mehr von den Lippen zu spüren, die sich so perfekt gegen seine bewegten, mehr von der heißen, neugierigen Zunge zu kosten, die seine Mundhöhle erforschte, mehr überraschte und genießende Atemzüge an seinem Gesicht zu fühlen, die ihm die Luft raubten.

Als Cas sich aus dem Kuss zurückzog, hätte Dean am liebsten laut protestiert. Allerdings kam er nicht dazu, da sein Körper vorher den dünn gewordenen Sauerstoff in seinem Blut wieder aufzufüllen versuchte.  
Er öffnete die Augen, die er geschlossen hatte, ohne es zu merken, und brauchte mehrere tiefe, schnaubende Atemzüge, halb lachend, halb ungläubig, um seine Sprachfähigkeit wieder zu erlangen.

Seine Finger fuhren immer noch durch die schwarzen, wilden Haare und er nahm den heftigen Pulsschlag an Cas‘ Hals wahr.  
Seine Lippen hatten sich in ein wirkliches, breites Grinsen verzogen und so sehr er versuchte, die Kontrolle darüber wieder zu erlangen – es klappte nicht. Das Grinsen blieb breit und froh und glücklich auf seinen Lippen.  
„Was zur Hölle, Cas?“ Dean klang immer noch atemloser als es nach einem Kuss für sein Ego schmeichelhaft gewesen wäre. Er schüttelte etwas ungläubig aber über sich selbst belustigt den Kopf.

Cas – Dean war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob der pinke Ton auf seinen Wangen wirklich vom Licht im Flur herrührte – lächelte leicht und verschmitzt, während er den Kopf etwas gesenkt hatte und durch seine langen, dunklen Wimpern zu Dean aufblickte.  
„Es ist Tradition, Dean.“ Seine Stimme war noch tiefer als üblich, aber zufrieden, fast glücklich. „Und ich habe dich vorher gefragt.“

Sie waren sich immer noch so _nah_.

Dean schnaubte ein Lachen und schüttelte wieder leicht den Kopf, aber ohne den geteilten, tiefen Blick zu unterbrechen.  
„Ja, hast du.“ Seine Hand glitt von Castiel’s Nacken über seinen Hals, über seinen Kehlkopf, zu seiner Krawatten und sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er bemerkte, wie Cas dabei die Augen schloss und langsam ausatmete.  
Er leckte sich die Lippen. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den blauen Stoff. „Und ich steh immer noch unter dem Mistelzweig.“

Cas lächelte schief, fast schüchtern, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und Dean bemerkte, wie sein Blick sich von seinem löste, um auf seine Lippen zu sehen: „Ja, das stimmt.“  
Dean schluckte, atemlos aus anderen und denselben Gründen, nickte und zog leicht an der Krawatte.  
Cas folgte sofort und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem weiteren Kuss, tief und eifrig, voll wandernder Hände und tiefen, atemlosen Seufzern.

Erst das Räuspern eines Hotelangestellten, der mit dem angekündigten Eggnog vor ihnen stand, sorgte für ein abruptes Ende.  
Während Dean, gefangen in einer Schockstarre und geradezu unerträglicher, peinlicher Hitze auf seinen Wangen, nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, beugte sich Castiel, dessen Arme immer noch um Dean geschlungen waren, leicht zu dem Angestellten.  
„Es ist eine Tradition“, ließ er ihn fast verschwörerisch wissen, und blickte auffällig zu dem Mistelzweig, unter dem sie immer noch standen. „Aber man sollte vorher fragen.“


End file.
